


Promises to Keep

by lena-in-a-red-dress (CSIGurlie07)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIGurlie07/pseuds/lena-in-a-red-dress
Summary: When Lena is summoned to the White House, James has concerns. Missing Scene for the S4 finale.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Kudos: 8





	Promises to Keep

Kara is the one who texts James. She hears the tremor in Lena’s voice, the racing of her heart, but Lena only gives her smiles and strained jokes when Kara asks if she’s okay.

So it’s James who shows up at their unofficial HQ at L-Corp, James who follows Kara’s heavy nod towards the en suite, and James who quietly knocks and pushes inside at the soft invitation that issues from within.

Lena meets his gaze in the mirror before returning to washing her hands in the sink.

“Hey,” he greets.

“Hey.” She doesn’t make eye contact again.

James leans against the broad sink, tucking his hands into his pockets. “I heard about the summons.”

Lena doesn’t respond.

“I’ll come with you. You’ll need back up–”

“I already lost you once, James,” Lena returns finally. When she looks up at him, her eyes are heavy, and yet empty. “I’m not ready for a repeat.”

“Then stay.”

“You know I can’t do that. You know that.”

He does. Better than anyone else in Lena’s office, James knows Lex and his willingness to do anything to get what he wants.

Who he wants.

If Lex has summoned Lena, refusing would have horrific consequences.

Turning the faucet off, Lena pats her hands dry. When she turns to him, or perhaps to leave, James sees that they’re shaking.

“C'mere,” he says. His arms open, and Lena fills them, fitting against him as perfectly as she had the summer before, when they were good, when they were solid, and for a moment it felt as though they could weather anything the world saw fit to throw at them.

“I’m sorry, James,” Lena murmurs into his chest. “I’m so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen.”

James nods. “I know.”

Whatever else, James knows Lena doesn’t ever set out to hurt. And he knows what it is to feel trapped, to choose the lesser of evils– which is all Lena has ever done.

He pulls back, and meets her gaze. He runs a thumb across her dry, tearless cheek.

Lena leans into the touch, and lets her eyes close.

“When you get back,” James says gently, “we’ll talk about it. I promise.”

That earlier hollowness returns, but her jaw firms, and she nods.

“Okay.”


End file.
